The Reason Why I Love You
by HokkyokuNoOokami
Summary: One bright day. Suddenly Kakashi asked me a silly Question. "Why do you love me?" Sucks at summary. I Hope this is a good story. Inspired from Avril Lavigne song "I Love You" Rate T for yaoi. Its just a fluffy story of KakaIru


**I inspired from Avril Lavigne's "I Love You" song. (And yeah, I took some of the lyrics XD)**

**I hope its a brand new story X=o**

**Enjoy~**

**Sorry for the mess grammar and spelling and choices of words. English IS NOT my mother tongue language.**

**Disclaimer: If im the one who made Naruto; the whole story will be NaruSasu, KakaIru, NejiTen, and oh well... better keep my mind sane. ****Yeah.. It still Masashi Kishimoto's**

* * *

[^_^][^_^][^_^]

A bright and nice Saturday morning in Konoha. I opened my eyes drowsily when the sunrays reach my eyes through the window. I decided to shut my eyes, longing to relax a little while, when suddenly I feel a movement beside me. There he was, hugging my not-to-well-built-waist still in his dream world. My cheek felt a little hot when I remembered what happened last night, realizing we were both naked below the bedcover. I smiled while watching him still deep in his sleep, his upper body move a little while he is breathing rhythmically. That's when I decided to wake up and go take a shower, he opened his mismatched eyes quickly without I even realize.

"Where are you going?" He asked with a drowsy voice, tightened his arm circling my waist. I failed to get up on my foot, resulting to fall back on to his chest against my back.

"Gosh! Kakashi, you surprised me… I thought you're still sleeping." I responded him with a warm smile on my lips. He saw me and smiled back, the sweetest warm smile from a guy like him. I caressed his warm pale cheek, "go back to sleep, yesterday was a rough mission, wasn't it? I just need to take a shower." I said to him. He nodded slowly, "but I want you to stay beside me…" he pleaded while giving me a puppy eyes on his lazy eyes. _'That look…, seriously… how can you give me that look every damn time? I really can't resist it'_ I grumbled inside my mind. Eventhough, we've been a couple after all these years, I still found him amazingly beautiful, cute, childish, and so… irresistible. I gave him a peck on his soft tantalize lips,

"Be a good boy, I'll be back in a minute". He gave a little pout while I'm giggling going to the bathroom.

* * *

"Ruka-chan… what take you so long?" he asked still lazing around on the fluffy bed. I threw a sight on him while rubbing my wet brunette hair. "Well, I thought it will be better if I also cleaned last night mess…" I said explaining to him, blushed a little. He grinned and got his ass off the bed. Wrapped his lower body part with the bedcover and walked toward me. He kissed my tan cheek then snuggled on to the crook of my neck. I could feel his warm breath on my neck and it really is tickling. "Kashi-kun.., what's wrong?" I asked him worried. He was behaving differently this morning and I didn't know what happen. "Mmm… nothing" he said it with his deep baritone seducing voice of him. "Really! What happened?"

There was a minute of silent around us. At first he hesitated to answer it, but then knowing him for these years, I knew he was arranging his words to answer my question.

"Why…" he started.

"Why what?"

"Why do you love me?" my eyes widen, I pushed him a little bit so I could see his eyes, but he was avoiding to look at me back.

"Why… are you asking..?"

"I just…. I don't know…" he sighed. "It has been bothering me… for sometimes." He sounded defeated.

"Silly man…" I giggled at him. He pouted and sighed-again. I pulled him toward myself, gave him a deep warm hug. I felt his body stiffened.

"I don't know…" I answered him and heard a groan. I giggled – again - who knew teasing him was so much fun. If just I knew this much sooner, I'll tease him back again and again.

"Do you really need a reason to love someone?" I asked him back.

"I don't know…. But it seems that everybody had those eyes full of question towards me."

"Questioning what?"

"Why… you still with me… until this day…? I think…" he hesitating answered it.

"What the hell…?!" I suddenly raised my voice in anger. He broke our hug and saw me through my eyes in fear.

"Why did you even bothered to a question like that?! All of these relationship things are ours and ours only!" his eyes wide opened and his lips grinned. "I know... I trust you."

And there, without my mind even realized, I pushed him to the milky white wrinkle bed sheet and we were both falling down on to it while I am on his top.

"Ru.. Ruka-chan?" he tried to figure out what happen. I gave him a small smirked while place a chaste kiss on his lips.

"But, if you insist to ask… I'll answer yours…" he raised his eyebrows which have a same exact color with his hair : a gorgeous glowing silver.

"So..?" he asked curiously. I rolled my eyes.

"I like your smile, your style, your vibe but.. that's not why I love you." I started and those words just leave him dumbfounded. I chuckled. "I like the way you misbehave in front of me. I like how you keep your cool when I am complicated…." I saw a tint of pink shade on his unmasked cheek. "but, still… that's not the reason why I love you." I continued. Once again I hear his groaned like a little puppy losing his toy. _'KAMI-SAMA! I HAVE TO DO __**THIS OFTEN**__, TO HIM!'_ I screamed in my mind.

"Seriously Ruka-chan… don't tease me…." I giggled softly and looked at his beautiful chocolate – nearly black – eye, gave him a peck on his right scar closed eye.

"Kashi-kun.. You are beautiful… have you ever realized that?" There the tint shade of pink rose again on his pale cheek. "And you are also a well-known shinobi, this whole world know who you are." "But that's still not the reason.. right?"Kakashi frowned. "Ohh.. please Kakashi… Are you kidding me?" I replied him a little offended. Now it's his turn to chuckled.

"So…? I'm still waiting for your answer, Ru-chan…" he said while licking my neck – unexpectedly.

"Kashii!" I yelped when he did that, he smirked.

"Well… I love you… because…" I paused a second, look at his perfect pale face and blushed slightly.

"Because…?"

"Because… Kakashi is Kakashi…" I stated. I laughed hard when I see his blank face.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean I love you… because you are you. Being you, just you. Your clumsiness, your stupidity, your unique trait, your warmth, your possessiveness, your… everything…" he was taken aback with a deep shade of red all over his cheek and ear, he look everywhere, except my eyes.. _'KAMI-SAMA… HE IS SOOOOO CUTEE... ' _once again I screamed in to my mind.

"You know… after all we've been through, I keep falling myself in love with you, deeper and deeper. I can't imagine my life with-" before I finished my line, I felt a warm wet tongue suddenly intrude my mouth. It was full of lust, love, and possessiveness. He didn't break our make-out kiss until both of us desperately need some air.

"It was really worth asking…" he said with a seductive voice. He really knew how to make me blushing hard. He caressed my tan blushed cheek, while the other hand playing with my loose soft brunette hair still a little wet from shower.

"You really are silly… Kashi-kun…"

"But that's why you love me…" he cupped my -again- flustered cheek. "Nee.. how 'bout we go grab some brunch…?" I nodded, agreeing his sudden idea.

"But first, you go take some shower! Last night war had caused you spreading your pheromones all over the place." I said, moving my body from top of him.

"Only intended to seduce you, Ru-chan" he said giggling while stand up and walk to the bathroom, leaving me blushing – again! Damn! How could he teasing me so easily..? Oh well, that's my Kashi-kun, the one and only Hatake Kakashi, the world known best shinobi and the world best lover, for me and only me. I took a mental note and smiling while tidying the bed. Wait a second… where is the bedcover..?

"KAKAAASSHHHIIII!" I screamed realizing he took it with him into the bathroom.

[^_^][^_^][^_^]

* * *

**YAAAYY! its done... It's a 4 hour of writing and Im tired...**

**but Im happy this story finished**

**I hope u guys enjoy, and **

**do please leave a review **

**Ur Review will be my pleasure..~ [^o^]/**


End file.
